Unexpected Guest
by AnnabethCastellan
Summary: AU Earth-3490 Natasha Antoniette Stark, wanita genius,kaya,cantik dan dermawan dan jangan lupakan dia sebagai Iron Woman. Hidupnya bukanlah sebuah cerita dongeng indah, kehilangan Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America membuat hidupnya kembali kacau. suatu hari Tony bereksperimen dengan wormhole dan membuka portal yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Steve Rogers dari universe yang lain


Characters : Steve Rogers aka Captain America,Natasha Stark aka Iron Woman, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Thor Odionson,Bruce Banner aka Hulk,Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch,Pepper Potts etc

Disclaimer : Marvel

Rate : alhamdulillah masih T (bulan puasa ey)

Note:

Hai, author baru kali ini buat FF the avengers terus bikin akun baru karena yang lama lupa password. Btw dicerita ini author ambil dari timeline comic versi mutiverse Earth-3490 dan disana Tony Stark itu adalah seorang wanita dengan nama Natasha Stark. Tetapi di ff ini author tetap memanggil Natasha dengan sebutan Tony supaya ga bingung kalo ada bagian nya Natasha Romanoff. Dan hanya Pepper saja yang memanggil Tony dengan nama Natasha Stark. Enjoy~

* * *

Natasha Antoniette Stark. Wanita genius, kaya, cantik dan dermawan. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia memiliki tower megah di pusat kota yang tak-pernah-mati. Dan jangan salah, dibalik sikap arogansi yang memang sudah seperti _trademark_ nya dia memiliki hati yang lembut dan baik. Hanya saja segelintir orang yang mengetahui wajah di balik topeng itu. Termasuk dia... yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Romanoff menghubungi anda." Suara I.A beraksen inggris memenuhi ruangan yang terlihat seperti bengkel modern dan lab. Terlihat banyak sekali rangkaian dan material robot yang terbengkalai di sudut ruangan. Tepat di tengah ruangan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat tua sedang duduk di meja kerja nya. Dia hanya mengenakan _tank-top_ hitam dengan _hotpants_. Di atas meja nya terdapat banyak sekali kopi kaleng yang isi nya telah kosong, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik lab mencoba untuk menekan rasa kantuknya.

"Sambungkan aku padanya FRIDAY" jawab Tony dengan fokus yang masih tertuju pada sirkuit listrik di depannya.

"Antoniette, keluar dari lab-mu itu sekarang! Sudah dua hari kau tidak tidur bahkan tak keluar dari sana,dum*as*!" suara marah wanita terdengar dari speaker dan memenuhi ruangan setelah terhubung.

" _Language_ agen Romanoff! Jika cap- " Tony terdiam beberapa saat dengan raut wajah rumit sebelum melanjutkan " Jika cap tau dia akan menjahit mulut mu itu,Romanoff"

"Tony... kumohon setidaknya istirahat atau makan dengan benar. Aku tau semua memang tak mudah, tetapi dimana Stark yang arogan dan percaya diri itu?" suara Natasha terdengar lebih tenang tetapi tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku tak butuh _baby-sitter_ disini Nat, aku sudah dewasa dan aku tau bagaimana merawat diriku sendiri." Jawab Tony dengan datar masih dengan fokus kepada papan sirkuit nya.

"Tapi Tony! Kau sudah berubah! Kau bukan lagi orang yang menutup diri! Apakah kau masih belum bisa melupakan-" perkataan Natasha terpotong oleh Tony.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada panggilan darurat masuk. Senang berbincang dengan mu Agen Romanoff" Ujar Tony sembari menekan tombol end-call pada telepon yang berada di dekatnya. Tony menghela nafas berat melihat ke sebuah frame foto disebelah telepon nya, dimana senyumnya masih berada disana, dimana jiwa nya masih hidup dan Steve Rogers-nya masih bernafas disana.

"Aku benar benar kacau,kan? Apa kau bahagia _Capsicle_?" ujar Tony dengan pandangan terluka sembari membalik frame foto tersebut.

* * *

"Natasha! Kau harus membersihkan dirimu dan makan dengan benar!" sebuah suara mengejutkan Tony yang kini sedang membelakangi sang pembicara.

"Oh FRIDAY! Ingatkan aku untuk mengganti protokol keamananmu lagi untuk selalu menuruti ku dan bukan orang lain, _traitor_!" sinis Tony kepada A.I nya.

"Saya takut akan hal itu, _Ma'am_ " jawab FRIDAY dengan datar ditambah aksen inggris nya yang kental.

"Natasha! Aku serius! Kau harus lebih mengutamakan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan mu, mana ada wanita yang mengurung dirinya di lab dan bengkel nya selama dua hari tanpa peduli akan dirinya sendiri?" yah inilah Pepper Potts, ia adalah satu satu nya sahabat Natasha Stark dan satu satu nya orang yang paling dia percayai untuk mengurus Stark Industries sebagai CEO nya.

"Tadi Nat dan sekarang kau Pep? Apakah aku pernah membuka lowongan kerja 'Menjadi _Baby-Sitter_ Natasha Stark'?" sarkas Tony.

"Oh ayolah Tasha, apakah aku harus menyuruh Happy untuk menyeretmu keluar dari tempat ini? Kau tau jelas aku mengkhawatirkanmu kan?" cerca Pepper seraya mendekati lawan bicaranya.

"Baik, aku akan mandi dan makan, apa kau puas Mrs. Potts? oh atau harus ku panggil Mrs. Coulson ?" Jawab Tony sembari berjalan keluar menuju elevator meninggalkan Pepper yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya hanya Pepper lah yang dituruti oleh Tony hingga sekarang, karena menurut Tony jika Pepper sudah marah akan berubah menjadi nenek yang menakutkan.

"FRIDAY, antarkan aku ke lantai sembilan" suruh Tony kepada A.I nya.

"Baik _Ma'am_ , tetapi bukannya lantai kamar anda di lantai sepuluh _Ma'am_?" jawab FRIDAY,karena tidak biasanya Tony mau mampir ke ruangan itu, ruangan yang tak pernah lagi di datangi oleh Tony semenjak kehilangan orang yang paling dikasihi nya.

"Apakah aku memprogrammu untuk banyak bertanya FRIDAY?" Ujar Tony kesal.

"Saya yakin tidak, _Ma'am_ " jawab FRIDAY tetap dengan nada datar.

Akhirnya sampailah Tony ke lantai yang menurutnya banyak kenangan yang tesimpan di dalamnya, terutama kamar yang berada paling ujung. Dengan pelan Tony membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Well, tidak ada yang berubah ya? Yang berubah hanya tidak ada kau disini Steve.." Tony menundukkan wajah nya sembari duduk di tepi ranjang. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan ranjang dan ruangan ini, hanya saja dekorasi nya terlihat lebih kuno dibandingkan kamar yang lainnya di Stark Tower.

Tony berjalan menuju lemari dimana biasanya Steve Rogers menyimpan baju yang dulu menurut Tony sangat ketinggalan zaman. Dengan pelan Tony membuka pintu lemari dan menyentuh tumpukan kemeja serta _sweatshirt_ milik sang Captain.

"Kau memang kuno Steve, masih saja membeli baju dengan gaya tua seperti ini" Tony tersenyum miris. Sudah dua bulan semenjak peristiwa itu, dimana dia tak bisa melindungi diri nya sendiri sehingga Steve mengorbankan nyawa untuk nya. Andai saja saat itu dia tidak terkena tembakan senjata itu sehingga menyebabkan beberapa fungsi pada iron suit nya tak bekerja. Andai saja dia yang mati pada saat itu, apakah Steve akan seperti ini juga?

* * *

#Flashback

Hari itu merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Tony, dimana dia dan team nya harus menghancurkan markas Hydra tersembunyi yang ternyata selama ini tak terdeteksi dan masih aktif. Misi ini termasuk sulit karena jebakan dan bom dimana mana serta prajurit Hydra yang tak kunjung habis. Bukan nya Hydra telah di hancurkan oleh Captain America dan Bucky Barnes pada tahun 1945?. Tetapi ternyata masih banyak simpatisan Hydra yang bersembunyi, dan itu membuat Tony kesal. Seharusnya Tony memiliki janji kencan dengan suaminya sang Captain America.

"FRIDAY tolong pindai seluruh bangunan serta tanah dan tunjukkan berapa banyak musuh kita sekarang?" Tony kini telah memakai kostum Iron Woman nya.

"Ada beberapa granat dan lubang yang menyebar merata di seluruh tempat Ma'am, dan musuh kita saat ini terhitung 107 orang _Ma'am_ " jawab FRIDAY dengan aksen britishnya.

"Captain granat dan lubang jebakan menyebar di seluruh tempat dan musuh terhitung 107 orang" lapor Tony kepada Captain America.

"Kalau begitu, Thor, kau bisa membuat petir menyambar tempat ini kan? Sehingga granat akan meledak dan juga mengenai para kita menunggu Thor meledakkan tepat ini,langkah selanjutnya, Natasha, Clint dan Wanda, kalian akan terus berjaga di barisan depan bersama ku dan jangan biarkan satu pun musuh kabur dari tempat ini. Tony, terus pindai daerah sekitar dan laporkan kepadaku. dan Hulk, _smash_!" instruksi Captain America begitu jelas dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh seluruh team member.

Ledakan besar terjadi,seluruh granat yang tertanam meledak secara tiba-tiba menyebabkan alarm meraung dan keadaan menjadi kacau. Tentu saja Avengers telah berlindung sehingga tidak terkena efek ledakan. Setelah abu dan asap menipis terlihatlah bangunan yang merupakan markas Hydra masih berdiri, hanya beberapa bagian yang hancur.

"Baiklah teman-teman, ayo maju!" ujar Captain America dan merangsek maju ke depan dengan berani di ikuti oleh Clint,Natasha,Wanda dan Hulk dan mulai menghabisi beberapa prajurit.

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit tetapi tentu saja prajurit hydra bukan lah apa apa jika dibandingkan Avengers. Hampir seluruh pasukan dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Avengers walaupun masih terdapat cidera kecil tetapi hei, melawan 107 pasukan bersenjata bukanlah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Cap, aku menemukan ruangan rahasia di lantai paling bawah, aku rasa kau harus melihatnya." Ujar Tony melalui _wireless_.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana. Clint dan Natasha, aku serahkan bagian ini ke kalian. Wanda, bantu mereka." Perintah sang Captain America sembari berlari menuju tempat Tony berada.

* * *

- **TBC** -

* * *

yey maaf kalo masih banyak salah :' author hanyalah manusia galau yang suka teriak gaje kalo ada adegan Captain America/Iron Man lol

please review~ *wink*


End file.
